Born to love you
by sasuhina542000
Summary: Every Original has a mate. This mate is fated to love them. My name is Ariana Forbes and I was born to love him. Born to love Kol Mikaelson.
1. Prologue

_Cadiz, Spain 1702_

_''Kol show yourself !''Niklaus shouted while he and Elijah entered the hut._

_Corpses of humans where scattered all around the room. Blood was everywhere.'' This is no time for games.''_The blond man said impatiently.__Suddenly another man walked in into the room.__He was draining the blood of a poor woman._ _When he finished he let her body fall to the ground._  
><em>

__''Come, come,brother __.There's always time for games.''_He said with a wonderful british accent._

_''We must leave. _Mikael is very nearly upon us.''__Elijah explained. _Kol didn't seem bothered at all,he just sat down on a chair and put his feet on another._  
><em>_

_''If Mikael were upon us, I imagine Niklaus would be quite dead.''The youngest brother merely shrugged his shoulders_

___''I barely escaped.___Father left the head of my horse on a pike in the town square.''_Niklaus tried to make his little brother understand how dangerous the situation was._

_''He killed poor Theo? What a beast But then, _father has always hated you most.__Surely_, he'll chase you if you flee,_leaving me here.__Perhaps I'll make myself mayor._''Kol told them with fake sympathy._

_Elijah shook his head in disappointment.''Rebekah and Finn have already gone to the ship.__It is imperative we remain together.__'' He said._

_Kol got agitated _at that. He started to walk around the room._''__Rebekah does what she's told because she fears Nik, and Finn is in no position to argue, given the dagger in his heart.I'll take my chances here.''He stated exasperated._

_Kol started to leave, but Elijah stood in his way._As he turned around Niklaus was already there_''__I find it amusing that you think you have a choice.''_Niklaus said and Elijah grabbed Kol from behind.__Niklaus took the dagger and pointed it at Kols heart. _ _

_''No.I swear to you, the day will come when I'm not so easily subdued, and on that day, I will make you suffer.''Kol promised with hate in his eyes._

_The blond just smirked at that.''Perhaps, but today is not that day.''He said and drove the dagger into his heart._

Beeep,beeep,beeep...I woke up gasping for air. Sweat was running down myface. My heart ached and I still felt the pain Kol felt when the dagger pierced his skin.

Oh I'm sure you asking yourself how I can dream of someone,who lived in the 18th century or even feel his pain.

Well let me introduce myself. My name is Ariana Forbes, but my friends call me Aria. It's not like I have a lot of them.I am the younger sister of Caroline Forbes.I was born with the initials K.M. tattooed on my collarbone. Only I or the supernatural can see them. Since I can remember I have always had these dreams. The truth is their not dreams but memories. The reason that I have them is because I am an Original mate and I was born to love him. Born to love Kol Mikaelson.

**I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**  
><strong>I do not own anything besides my own character.<strong>


	2. Masquerade

''Come on!'' My best friend Emma exclaimed excitedly as we entered the shop.

''I'm coming''I muttered. It was my 16th birthday and the Masquerade. We were currently searching a dress for me. Emma was really happy but I had a feeling something would go terribly wrong today.

We spent the next two hours going from store to store.I just couldn't find the perfect dress for myself. We finally reached our last destination where my eyes instantly fell upon a dress. It was a beautiful black cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was beaded in lace and you could see through the waist. There was a black mask to it.

''Oh my gosh. It's beautiful.''Emma told me. She was looking at the dress with admiration.''You have to take it''She said after a while.

''I don't know. Don't you think it's a little to short?''I asked.''Nonsense!''she exclaimed exasperated and shoved me into the changing rooms.I looked at myself in the mirror.I really did look good in that dress.

''Tell me how gorgeous I am!''I said as I walked out of the changing room.''Cocky much?''My best friend raised an eyebrow at me._ 'I think you look ravishing' _Kol's voice said in my head. Kol and I have some sort of mental connection but we can't talk all the time because right now he isn't strong enough for that. The truth is that I am grateful for every single conversation I can have with him,even when they aren't long. He often cheers me up when I'm sad or helps me in dangerous situations.

I remember the first time he spoke to me. It was when the tomb vampires were released and I didn't know what to do. He helped me a lot back than and probably even saved my life. I snapped out of my trance._'Thank you'_ I answered him with a small smile gracing my lips.

''Aria are you even listening to me?''I heard Emma say.

''Oh..uh sorry,I was just thinking.''I blushed a little embraced.

''Oh it's ok but we have to go now,we don't have much time left and we still need to get ready.''She told me and I smiled again."Ok, let's go''

2 hours later

The moment we arrived at the mansion I knew that something was wrong.I saw Caroline walking up the stairs with the doppelganger.I knew it was Katarina because of the way she carried herself. My blood started to boil as rage filled me. They used my sister as a bait again.I excused myself and decided to follow them.I stayed hidden as I heard Katarina's voice.

"Where is she?''The doppelganger asked.

''I did it.I didn't think I would be able to fool you...but...I did it.''You could hear that my sister was proud of herself.

I watched as the Salvatore brothers came out of the shadows and knew it was time to retreat. I walked to the stairs and waited there. The whole time I observed everything that was going on till I saw my sister going into another room.I waited a while and went after her. Just as I wanted to walk into the room I saw Tyler on his knees and as he looked up his eyes glowed yellow.

_'Holy shit'_ I thought to myself. Everything was going wrong and it was all Elena's fault. She should have never dragged my sister into this.I don't care about the rest of them but no one hurts my family.

I went downstairs and looked for Emma.I found her talking with her crush Derek.

''Emma I don't feel so good and I'll be going home''I informed her.

''Should I drive you?''She looked really worried.

''No,no it's alright. Have some fun.''I winked at her and walked outside the mansion.

About 10 minutes later I spotted Elena and Stefan standing on the hill next to the lake. They obviously had an argument.I waited till Stefan left and went to the doppelganger.

''How dare you?!''I asked my voice full of anger.

"Aria what are you doing here?''She sneered at me.I hate this girl just as much as she hates me.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here but you will stop getting my sister involved in all of your problems!"I shouted at her.

''What,what are you talking about?''She stutered.

''Oh pleas. Did you really think I wouldn't notice that my sister is a vampire or that this town is full of vampires?I'm not stupid Elena"

''I don't know what you mean."She lied to me.

I was ready to say something else to her ,when I felt someone's hand covering my mouth and holding me. Elena was in the same situation as I. _'Great,just great.'_This were my last thoughts before everything went black.


	3. Rose

'Wake up, darling!You need to wake up!'I heard Kol's voice in my head.

I groaned and opened my eyes.I had a massive headache.'How much have I drunk yesterday? 'I thought.

'Don't you remember what happened yesterday?'I heard Kol's worried voice. Why was he worried?

Suddenly everything came back.I sat up and instantly regretted it. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see anything. After a while it got better and I noticed Elena waking up next to me. Great the day is getting better and better.

"How are the girls?"I heard a female voice ask.

"Still passed out"A male voice replied.

"You didn't touch her did you?"the woman asked again.

"Give me some credit."He paused. "So you called him?"Who?  
>"No,I called one of his you know how this works?"I stood up and tiptoed towards the voices. Elena followed me behind.<p>

"Did you,or did you not get the message to Elijah?"Elijah?A smile spread on my face.

'So how it looks like you will be meeting my older brother. Be nice.'Kol said.'I am always nice' I answered as a devious grin spread on my face.

''Wonderful''The voice of the woman broke me out of my thoughts.I peered through the doorway and saw the woman and the man. She had brown hair and a pixie cut.I didn't get a sight of the man thought.

"And what?"The male asked.

"That's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."the woman answered.

"It's not to late?We can leave them here,we don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running."Replied the female.

"Oh yeah?! Well running,keeps us from dying!"Trevor shouted.

"Elijah's old school. He accepts our deal we're free." Just as the woman finished the sentence Elena stepped on something,what made a loud noise. Immediately their attention diverted to us.

"You two!There's nothing around here for miles!If you think you're getting out of this house,you're tragically wrong,understand?"The woman glared at us.

"Who's Elijah?"Elena asked butting in.

"He's your worst nightmare.''I think Rose was her name answered while smirking.

I wasn't scarred because I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Rose went into another room and we followed her."Why are we here?"The doppelganger asked again.

"You keep asking me questions like I'm going to answer them."

"Why won't you?"

"That's another one."Rose said.

I just stood in the doorway and listened to their conversation. ' My brother will help you.'Kol said to me. 'Are you sure?' I asked him. 'Yes,for him it's family above all and you are family.'I smiled at that. At that moment I wished I could see him and touch him.I know it might sound crazy but I loved him without even meeting him.'What should I tell Elijah?'I asked again.'Tell him that if something happens to you I will rip his throat' He said and I knew he meant it.'I cannot threaten your brother' I replied.'It is not a threat it is a promise' He told me and I felt our connection fading completely.

"But why me and Ariana?"I heard Elena ask.

"Your the doppelganger and she was just there."They continued their conversation and Rose told us her history. After some time we went back into the room where we woke up.

We sat down on the couch and I heard a crunch.I looked over to Elena and saw her holding a piece of paper.

''Stefan and Damon are coming for you both -B''Was written on it. Elena smiled happily but I didn't really care.

After some time Rose and Trevor came in.

''He's here!''Trevor panicked as a car parked outside.''This was a mistake.''

''Now,I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.''Rose tried to calm him down.

''No!''He yelled.''He wants me dead Rose!''

"He wants her more.''She tried again.I wished I had some popcorn because this was really entertaining.

''I can't do this. You give her to him, he let you leave but I need to get out of here''

''Hey! What are we?''Rose demanded,grabbing his hands.

''We're family, forever.''

''You're scared''Elena stated after we heard someone knocking on the door.

''Stay here with her and don't make a sound.''She required and left to open the door.

I walked to the couch again and waited for the fun.

5 minutes later a man who looked like a older version of Kol walked into the room.I instantly knew it was Elijah and I had this strong feeling that I could trust him. His eyes were on Elena when he abruptly vanished and appeared in front of her. He leaned down and sniffed her neck.

''Human. It's impossible.''He muttered after a couple of seconds.''Hello there.''

At that moment I decided to interfere.''Elijah.''This was the only thing I said but he abruptly turned to me. He looked shocked as realisation hit him. He appeared in front of me but I didn't flinch. He leaned down and sniffed me just like he did before by Elena. My eyes met Rose's. She looked genuinely confused.

''You smell like him.''He whispered as a real smile spread on his face.

''I'm Ariana,Ariana Forbes.''I held my hand out to him. He took it and kissed my knuckles. Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I knew why. My eyes had changed their colour from my deep blue into Kol's chocolate brown. It was a warning from my mate.

''Your connection is strong.''Elijah stated after a while.''Well,it is a pleasure meeting you little sister.''

He didn't say it loud ,so only the vampires in the room and I could hear it.I saw Rose getting nervous when she realised who I was.

''We have a long journey head of us. We should be going.''Elijah told me and Elena.

''Please, don't let him take me.''The doppelganger pleaded. Rose looked down.I'm sure she was feeling guilty.

''One last piece of business and we're done.''Elijah started to walk towards Trevor.I knew what was coming and didn't look away.

''I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry.''Trevor stuttered.

'' Oh no, your apologies are not necessary .''

''Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.''Oh boy, you should really shut up. You're just making everything worse.

'' Oh yes you are the guilty one and Rose helped you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?''Elijah questioned.

'' I beg your forgiveness''

''So granted.''Trevor smiled at that. I knew it wasn't the end. With one swift move the Original ripped Trevor's head off. Rose cried out and Elena looked shocked. My face stayed emotionless. Through all of Kol's memoirs I have seen worse. I do not really care about who dies ,as long it's no one I love I'm ok with it.

''You…!''Rose screamed and wanted to attack Elijah.

''Don't, Rose, now that you are free.''He warned and turned around.''Come''

''No and what about the moonstone?''Elena girl asked. The girl was really stupid.

''What do you know about the moonstone?'' Elijah looked interested.

''I know that you need it and I know where it is.''She answered.

''Yes.''

''I can help you get it.''

''Tell me where it is.'' Elijah demanded.

'' It doesn't work that way.''

''Are you negotiating with me? ''The vampire looked amused.I chuckled at Elena's stupid attempt to save herself. Elijah looked at Rose.

'' It's the first I heard of it.''Rose defended herself. He tried to compel Elena but it didn't work. Then he noticed her necklace and ripped it off.

''Tell me where the moonstone is.''He caught her head and compelled her.

''In the tomb, underneath the church ruins.''

''What is it doing there?''

''It's with Katherine.''

''Interesting.''

SMASH

We all heard a loud crash.I just shook my head at Elena.''So how it looks like your little boy toys are here.''

She glared at me. Elijah took Elena's arm and told me to stay behind him. Then we left for another part of the house. Stefan and Damon were moving around us with their super speed. The Original threw Elena in Rose's arms and told her to watch us.

''Up here.''A voice speed up the stairs

'' Down here.''Another voice said. All of a sudden Elijah received an arrow in his hand and removed it. Elena and I got dragged behind a wall, where Stefan told us to be quiet.

''Excuse me. To who may be concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?''The Original said and broke a wooden coat rack into a giant stake.

''I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?''Elena walked out from our hiding place with a vervein bomb in her hand.I wanted to warn Elijah but Stefan held my arm and forced me to stay with him.I watched as everyone moved in blurs and Elijah got staked to the wall.I laughed at that. They all looked weirdly at me.

I watched as Stefan and Elena reunited and felt instantly sorry for Damon, who was also watching them. He obviously loved her.

A few hours later I got home and was greeted by a worried Caroline. We had a long talk and I told her a lie about how I knew that she was a vampire.


	4. Katarina

It was about 2 p.m. when I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. Yesterday Damon had threatened me that if I didn't come he would kill me.I wasn't afraid because Stefan and Caroline wouldn't let him hurt me but I still didn't want to anger him.I just wanted to knock when Damon opened the door.

''Hello,Forbes.''He stepped aside so I could enter the house.

''Hello ,Damon.''He showed me the way to the living room. In there were Stefan,Elena and surprisingly Rose. When the later saw me fear flashed through her eyes.I just smiled innocently at her but I knew she didn't buy it.

''What is she doing here?''Elena asked.

"She needs to answer some of our questions.''Stefan said,holding her hand. This seemed to calm her down but she still glared at me. If looks could kill.I sat down on the couch next to Stefan.

''Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real.'' Rose told us, as she paced in front of us.

'' Who is he?''Elena wanted to know.

''He's one of the originals.''Damon said.'' He's a legend.''

''From the first generation of vampires."Stefan added.

''Like Elijah.'' The doppelganger uttered.

''No. Elijah was the least strongest compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal.''The older vampire really had no idea.I noticed that from time to time Rose looked weirdly at me.I knew she wouldn't say anything. She was to terrified for that.

Stefan frowned.''Klaus is known to be the oldest .''

''Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?''Elena asked bluntly but you could hear that she was afraid.

''Yes!'' ''No!''Rose and Stefan answered at the same time.

''What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…''Damon tried to calm Elena down when Rose interrupted.''Which it is.''

''And you're saying it so I don't kill you.''I rolled my eyes at that. Rose was centuries older and stronger than Damon. He couldn't just kill her.

''Which I'm not.''Rose didn't seemed bothered by his lack of respect.

''Then we're looking at a solid...maybe."

''Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even know that you exist''Oh how wrong you are Stefan.

'' Not that you know off...''Rose said.

''That's not helping.''Damon stopped Rose from saying anything else.

'' Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time stories.''I wish he was because then my mate wouldn't be daggered somewhere. It's a shame we don't always get what we wish for.

'' He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot.''Rose told them. So how it looks like she was the only smart one of them.

''Aright, we're shaking. You made your point.''Damon rolled his eyes. After that Elena stood up and decided to go to school. Stefan wanted to go with her but she didn't want him to. Afterwards Damon made some stupid remarks and then the part came I feared the most.

"So Forbes. How exactly did you know about us?''Damon asked.

I looked at him with an 'Are you kidding me' look and tried to control my heart beat,so they wouldn't know that I was lying.''It's not that hard to figure out. Since I was a child my parents have been telling me stories about 'creatures of the night' and their abilities. Then Caroline had this car crash where she should have died but magically survived. Lastly I have found some blood bags in the bin.''I paused.''It's not hard to put one and one together.''

Stefan looked convinced but Damon didn't seem to believe me.

''Look I don't have time for your little chit chat.I have to go to school.''I looked at Damon.''And you will be driving me.''

''Why should I drive you?I'm not your babysitter.''

''Because I like you more.''I stated bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at Stefan.''Come.''

I took my things and we went to his car. The first 10 minutes were silent till I heard my favourite song in the radio.I started to sing to it and Damon looked weirdly at me.

''What?''I raised my eyebrow at him.

''You're weird.''

''Says the vampire.''I paused.''You know I have to ask you a question.''

''Do you?''

I ignored him.''Does Stefan really kill bunnies?It's horrible. They are so cute and fluffy.''

''Yes he does.''He stated a little disappointed.

''He reminds me of Edward Cullen.A Bambi eating fairy. Only that he doesn't sparkle.''

Damon laughed a little and we arrived at school.

When I walked into the classroom I was instantly engulfed in a hug.''Where have you been?''Emma asked me.

''Oh I wasn't feeling good after the masquerade and stayed home yesterday.''

''Are you ok now?''

''Yes, tell me what happened between you and Derek.''I smiled at her.

''We're dating.''I squealed at then my face turned serious.''If he hurts you I'll castrate him.''

Emma just laughed at that and we sat down as the teacher walked into the room.I hated math, it was so boring. My second period was english and the next was history. After that I and Emma had lunch.

Derek sat next to us by our favourite table. We were talking about random stuff and laughed a lot .Halfway through the lunch I heard someone's voice behind me.

''Are you Ariana Forbes?''A boy asked.I looked at him and saw that he had chocolate skin and short hair. There was something different about him.

''Yes I am. Who are you?''

''Luka Martin."A witch?''I need to talk to you.''

I looked at Emma.'' See you later.''

''Bye,be careful.''She said.

We walked a few meters away and stood in the shadows of a tree.''You're a witch.''I stated.

''We prefer the term warlock. How did you know?''He asked

''The name Martin. What did you want to talk about?''

''Elijah is sending me. He wants you to know that if you should ever need his help, you just need to ask. It's the same about me and my father. Do not hesitate to ask for help.''

I smiled.''Thank you.''

I was just leaving when I heard him ask.''You don't have to answer but why are you so important to Elijah?''

I thought if I should tell him the truth. After a while I decided that I could trust him.I stretched my hand out to him and at first he looked a little confused, till he understood what I meant. Once he took my hand his eyes went wide.

''You're...''I didn't let him finish his sentence and put a finger to my lips.

''No one can know.''I said and turned around.''Bye Luka.''

He smiled.''Bye Aria.''

The rest of the day went by normally. Nothing special happened.

_'The calm before the storm.'_This were my last thoughts that day.


	5. Daddy Issues

_Orleans, 1821_

_Elijah was walking around the room while Klaus and Kol played chess. He was obviously angry._

_''Forty-six. An entire tenement. FORTY-SIX bodies drained!''The oldest brother shouted suddenly._

_''Nonsense!''Kol smirked'' It was at least sixty! ''_

_By now Elijah looked furious and Niklaus just laughed.''Ah, they neglected to check the attic!''Kol realised._

_''Ah.''Niklaus laughed again._

_''Why do people always run to the attic? I mean, it makes no sense!''The youngest brother stated._

_''It is difficult enough to keep our presence in the city a secret without the two of you doing absolutely everything in your power to draw attention to us.''Elijah was clearly annoyed._

_''I'm surprised you have the time to concern yourself with us, given the hours you spend doting on Marcellus.''Niklaus interrupted._

_''Is that what all this is about? You envy my bond with Marcellus? Niklaus, you brought that child into this home! He's no longer safe here. I cannot allow him to remain.''_

_Klaus got furious because of that.''You would punish the boy for Kol's antics? I would just as soon put him in a box!''He yelled._

_''You'd choose that little whelp over your own family?''Kol hid it well but I knew that he was hurt._

_'' That little whelp is our family!''The blonde turned to Elijah.''Marcellus stays.''_

* * *

><p>It's been some time since I last had one of these dreams and I knew they would soon end completely.<p>

Through the past few days nothing special happened. Surprisingly I and Damon became pretty good friends. Klaus hasn't made a move yet but the 'scooby doo' gang knows that Elijah is alive. Just as I was picking out my clothes for today I heard something. It was arguing outside of my hose. As I looked out of my window I saw Caroline getting slammed into the car by Tyler.

I just wanted to go outside and help my sister when I saw the mutt leave.I sighed and got ready for the day. In 2 hours I was meeting with Emma and we wanted to go shopping. It's been a long time since we have done something like this.I was happy that I would have one normal day.

I was yanked out of thoughts by the buzzing of my phone.

"You need to pick me up today. My car is broken.-E"

"Ok.I'll be there at 2 p.m.-A"

I went downstairs and made some breakfast. Then I started to watch my favourite TV series 'Supernatural'. I loved Dean.

As I wanted to turn on the next episode I noticed how late it was.I had just 20 minutes left so I ran upstairs and grabbed my things.I drove to Emma as fast as I could.

Once I arrived,she was already waiting for me. She got in the car and we drove to the mall. We were walking from store to store and had a lot of fun.I bought a pair of new heels and some shorts. Afterwards went to get some coffee and sat down on a bench.

''Are you alright?You somehow seem to be distracted.''Emma looked at me.

''Yes,I'm fine. It's just that I have a lot on my mind lately.''

''Do you want to talk about it?''

''Not really.''Emma looked hurt but what should I tell her_'Oh yeah I forgot to mention that since I was born I had these dreams about a vampire and my sister is a vampire too. Actually this whole town is full of vampires.'_She would think that I'm crazy.''I'm not ready to talk about it right now.I will tell you some time later.''She smiled at that.

It was about 5 p.m. when I started to drive home.I was hungry but too lazy to go to the grill.I decided to call Caroline and ask her to bring me something.

''Hello.''A male voice answered.

I immediately knew that something was wrong.''Who are you?''I asked.

''Who are you?''He copied my question.

''Brady who are you talking to?''I heard Jules,the werewolf ask in the background.I turned my phone off and went into my car.I drove into town and to the address Luka has given me.I was worried about my sister._'What if something happens to her?'_I kept asking myself.

About 20 minutes later I arrived and started to knock at the door,which opened to reveal an angry Elijah. The moment he saw my worried face he let me enter his apartment.I sat down on the couch and looked up to Elijah.

''What happened?''He wanted to know.

''My sister...Jules...the wolfs took her.''I stuttered. He took his phone and called his witches.A few seconds later he hung up.

''Everything is going to be all right.''He reassured me.I just sat in silence till we heard Elijah phone talked for a minute and turned to me.

''Your sister is safe.''I sighed in relief.

''Thank you.''

''Do you want some tee?''Elijah offered me.

''Yes,that would be nice.''

We went to the kitchen and I sat down on a chair.''Why are you here Elijah?''

''What do you mean?''He looked confused.

''Why aren't you helping Niklaus?''His eyes became emotionless as he looked at me. Something bad must have happened.

''You do not know?''There was pity in his voice.

''What?''I demanded.

''Niklaus, he killed our whole family.''

''I know that he daggered them.''

''No,I do not mean it like that. He threw their coffins into the sea.''I was shocked. Everything around me started to spin._'No this can't be happening. Kol would have told me. He would have felt if something was wrong.'_

''No..."I choked out,tears were falling down my checks.''No,no,no. Kol would have told me.''Even I heard my voice crack.

''Ariana, I am so sorry. Kol is daggered,he may not be able to feel it or did not want to worry you.''I shook my head.

''I wont believe it,till Niklaus will tell it me personally.''

Elijah walked over to me and took my hand awkwardly.''I am so sorry.''I think he said but I wasn't listening any more. After some time Elijah picked me up and laid me on the couch.I cried for hours until sleep overtook me.


	6. Note

**Should Caroline be Klaus's mate?****Pleas tell me your opinion.**


	7. The Dinner Party

''Other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?''Damon questioned Alaric. We were sitting in the Grill and I was eating my lunch.

''No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming.''Alaric rolled his eyes.

''Are you jealous?''I smirked at him. He glared in response and my smirk widened.

''Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here.''My teacher changed the subject,looking at Andie.

''Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?''Damon said.

''Uh-huh. Mmm. My lips are sealed.''Andie smiled and Damon kissed her.I felt sorry for her because I knew it was just a matter of time till she would die.

''This is too weird.''Alaric muttered and I nodded.

''I just need the right opportunity.''Damon informed us.

I looked behind me and saw Elijah and Jenna walking in.''Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi.''Demon smiled overly sweetly.I rolled my eyes.

''Hello,Elijah.''A small smile came to my face and I looked at Jenna.''Hello,Jenna.''

''Hey, guys.''She replied.

''Hello,Ariana.''I looked at Elijah.''How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Aria?''I asked but he ignored my question.

''So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today.''The Salvatore stated.

''Yeah, I guess you could say that.''Jenna told us.

''Well, as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got papers to grade.''Alaric started to pack his things. Poor guy he really did felt threatened by Elijah.I mean Elijah did look good, but Jenna loved him.

''No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party''Andie suggested.I knew that Damon was planing something,however he didn't tell me what.

''Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?''Damon questioned.

''It's good for me. Jenna?''The reporter answered.

''I don't know if tonight works...''Alaric tried decline but Jenna stopped him.''I'm free.''

'' It'd be a pleasure.''Elijah knew they were planing something.

''Aria?''I heard someone ask.

''Why should I?''

''You're coming.''Damon demanded.I wanted to object but thought better. This dinner could be quiet interesting. No matter how it ended.''Alright.''

''Great.''

* * *

><p>I went home and got ready for the dinner.I put on one of my favourite dress. It was a cute,white and strapless summer dress. There was lace all over it.I found some matching black heels and let my hair fall down my shoulders in soft curls.I applied some make up and when I was ready I went to my car and drove to the Salvatore boarding house.<p>

Once I arrived I saw Elijah getting out of his car. When he noticed me he stopped walking and waited.''Evening,Ariana.''

''Hello,Elijah.''We started walking towards the house.

''You know that they are planing something?''I raised my eyebrow at him.

''It is quiet obvious.''

''Yes it is.I want you to know that no matter how this dinner will go,I'm gonna enjoy it.''A devious grin appeared on my face.

Elijah shook his head.''You're to much like my brother.''

''Thank you.''

''That was not a compliment.''He muttered and knocked on the door. Damon opened it and I started to walk into the dinning room.

''Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have anything less than honourable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider.''I heard Elijah say before I disappeared out of their view.

We settled around the table.I sat between Damon and Elijah and soon a conversation started.

''I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town.''Jenna informed the older Salvatore.

'' Hmm, do tell.''

''Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution.''Elijah said.

''Hmm. Because they were witches.''Jenna didn't seem to believe in the supernatural.

''Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem.''Andie butted in.

''Andie's a journalist. Big on facts.''Damon sounded almost proud.

''Well I do believe in witches.I actually find them quiet interesting.''I smirked at Damon.''Do you believe in witches?''He glared at me and didn't bother to answer my question.

''Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighbouring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the...''Elijah tried to ease the tension and I smiled at him.

'' I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society.''Jenna interrupted the Original.

'' It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me.''John said. Oh god how I hate this man. Don't ask me why,there is just something off about him.

''So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?''Damon wanted to know.

''You know.''Elijah paused.''A healthy historian's curiosity, of course.''I snorted at that._'Oh sure. And I'm a flying unicorn.'_

''Of course.''Damon didn't believe him one word.

As the time went by the conversations became more relaxed and I was actually enjoying myself. Damon even insulted John from time to time and it was funny. Suddenly Alaric left the room and a little bit later,so did Andie._'Game on.'_I thought.

''What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?''John asked. As if Elijah would answer him.

''Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep on eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again.''The older vampire threatened.

Then Andie walked back into the room with a note book in her hand.''Ok. My first question is when you got here to Mystic...''

Before I knew what was happening Alaric stood behind Elijah and daggered him.I started to laugh and couldn't stop.I knew this evening would be entertaining but this was jut hilarious.I knew that everyone was staring at me. The truth was I didn't really care.I even felt a little bit satisfied because after everything he has done to Kol,he deserved it.

''This was fantastic.''I grinned.

''There is seriously something wrong with you.''Damon stated.

Alaric ignored us.''Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert.''

''All right.''

After that the dinner went on as if nothing before I left I saw Damon holding the dagger.I tried hard to contain my laughter,luckily they weren't paying attention to me.

When I got home I watched some TV and went to bed.


	8. The Last Dance

_I woke in beautiful meadow. Everywhere around me were flowers and each had a different colour. The sun was shining brightly and a soft breeze ruffled my hair.I was wearing a long, pure white dress and I wasn't wearing any shoes.I felt the soft, green grass under my bare feet. This place was breathtaking._

_''Ariana?"Impossible.I whirled around and saw Kol standing a few meters away from me. Without even thinking what I was doing I ran to him and kissed him. He instantly kissed me back. It was sweet but at the same time passionate and intense. To fast I had to back away to catch some air._

_"How are you here?"I asked breathlessly._

_''Because of our connection I managed to visit you in your dream.''_

_''I am dreaming?Why are we in this meadow?''_

_''I though you would like it,but if you prefer to do something else...''He didn't finish his sentence and smirked at me._

_''Kol!''I hit his chest and blushed._

_He chuckled at my reaction and feigned being hurt.''Darling you wound me.''_

_That made me hit him once again although this time he caught my hand and pulled me into himself. Then he leaned down and kissed me passionately sliding his tongue on my lower lip asking for entrance.I denied at first so he squeezed my butt making me gasp. Kol slid his tongue into my mouth and we started to fight for dominance,obviously he won._

_As we pulled apart I was a little light headed and smiled at him. Suddenly I turned around and started to run.''Catch me if you can!''I shouted over my shoulder. At first he ran after me in human speed but after a while I crashed into his chest._

_''That's not fair.''I pouted._

_''You cannot run away from me.''He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.''I will always catch you.''_

_"Always?''_

_''And forever.''_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a big smile on my face and must have looked like an idiot. Today I had school again so I had to get ready.I packed my things and started to make my way downstairs.I stopped when I heard some voices.<p>

''Caroline left early for school.''My mother said.

''I know. I came to see you. I don't know what to do. What to say, how to act around her.''Matt?What's going on here?

''You can't let on that you know.''

''She wants me to take her to the dance. What am I supposed to do?''

''Take her to the dance.''

'' I'll never get away with it. She knows me too well, she'll figure it out.''

''Damn it, Matt, just do it. She's my daughter. She's my baby. I just, I need some time.''

''I know, but...''

''Look, if what Caroline told you is true, she's not the only one. The Salvatore's are vampires. The Gilbert family is in on it. Tyler Lockwood is God knows what.''Oh fuck. She knows the truth.

'' A werewolf.''

''There's no one in this town I can trust. I just need to take a beat and figure out what to do.''

''That'll never fool her.''Oh Matty boy. Wrong choice,wrong choice. No one fools around with my sister,no one.

''Yes, you will. As far as she knows, you don't remember anything. Buy me some time. Please, Matt.''

* * *

><p>A while later I arrived at school and went to my first class.I didn't listen a lot because I and Emma talked about the decade dance.<br>At lunch I searched for Matt and when I found him I pulled him into an empty classroom.

''What the hell Aria?!''

''Whatever you and my mother plan to do to Caroline stop it!''I shouted at him.

"What do you mean?''He asked.

''I know that Caroline is a vampire and I warn you if something happens to her I will make you wish you were never born.''

''She is a monster.''

My eyes narrowed.''Mark my words Matt,if you hurt Caroline you're dead.''And with these words I walked out of the classroom and searched for my fiends. They all were sitting outside by a table. We talked about the decade dance till Dana a girl from our school came to us.

''Hey, Elena, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight.''She said.

''Tell him she has a boyfriend.''Bonnie said.

''You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus.''I looked up at that._'My brother is making his first move.'_Kol's voice said in my head._'What is he planing?' _I asked him._'I don't know but be careful.'_He told me._'Oh is The Kol Mikaelson worried.'_  
>I mocked him.<em>'Why should I be worried. My brother won't touch you,he will be to afraid of what I would do to him.<em>_'_He answered cockily.I rolled my eyes at that._"Whatever.''_

''She's being compelled.''Bonnie stated.

''No shit Sherlock.''I said and she narrowed her eyes at me.

''But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?''Dana told us before she left.

Through the next few hours nothing special happened. After school I drove to the Salvatore boarding house and sat down in the corner on a chair.  
>Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Elena were in the living room with me and talking about Klaus while I read a book.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocked on the door and Alaric entered. There was something different about him but I didn't knew what.

''There you are.''Damon said.

''Sorry I'm late.''

''Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move.''

''Ok, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?''The doppelganger asked.

''Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him.''Bonnie really had a death wish.

'' That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around.''It sounded almost as if Alaric was prasin...Oh god,really?I should have known he would do something like this.

''Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he...''Damon rushed over to Bonnie but she threw him on the other side of the room with her powers.

''Well, I was impressed.''Stefan stated.

They continued talking and I sneaked out of the room before Alaric/Klaus would notice me.I decided that I needed to talk to Klaus so I drove to Alaric's apartment. Just as I got there the door flew open.

''Well,hello Katarina.''I smirked and she narrowed her eyes at me.

''How do you know my true name?''I completely ignored her and entered the apartment.I made myself a coffee and took some cookies out of the cupboard. Then I settled down on the couch and turned on the TV.

''Are you crazy?You know that Klaus will be here soon?''The Petrova asked me.

''I do know that and that's exactly why I'm here.I'm waiting for Klaus.''

''You're suicidal.''I disregarded her and continued to watch TV.

2 hours later someone started to open the door.''Who the hell is tha...''Niklaus stared to talk but I didn't let him finish.

''It is a pleasure meeting you,brother.''I smirked at eyes widened when he realised who I was. Katarina looked really confused but none of us cared.

''You're...''

''Kol's mate.''I smiled overly sweetly at him.''You know the one you daggered.''

''It's my pleasure.''He said.

''I know.''My face turned serious.''Did you do it?''

"What?''The Original asked confused.

''Did you throw our family into the sea?''

He looked at me but didn't answer my question. His face was emotionless so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.I turned around and went to the door.

"Fine I'm leaving.''Without another word I left and went home.I didn't want to go to the decade dance any more so I stayed home,completely lost in my thoughts.


	9. The Sun Also Rises

Today was the full moon and the day of the sacrifice. Elena had undaggered Elijah after Klaus made his first appearance at the dance.I haven't left my house since I talked with Klaus.I was trying to avoid everyone because I was in a very bad mood. It was already dark outside and the ritual must have begun. I decided to go and watch it and see how everything would end.

Once I got to the quarry I saw Elena,Jenna and Jules._'The bitch got what she deserved.'_I thought.

''Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?''I heard Jenna ask.

''Do you remember what happened?''Elena wanted to know.

''You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire.''

''Klaus. It was Klaus.''

''He made me drink his blood. And I don't... I don't remember anything after that.''Jenna looked around.''Where are we? What happened?''

''We're at the quarry. He brought us here.''

''Why don't I remember anything?''

''Jenna, do you remember... When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?''

''Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's... Oh, god. He killed me.''Poor Jenna,she didn't deserve that.

''Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here.''

''I'm a vampire?''

Then the last living Martin witch arrived.''And I bet you're hungry.''Greta smirked.

Elena tried to help Jenna but Greta threw her away with her powers and created a circle of fire around her.

'' Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do.''The witch warned.

''Greta... Please, just- just let her go.''The doppelganger pleaded.

''Klaus chose her.''Greta stated and gave Jenna her blood. After that she created a circle of fire around Jenna.

Some time later Klaus arrived.'' Glad to know I still have a dance partner.''He looked at Elena,Jenna and Jules.''Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?''

Jules was the first,whom Klaus killed. He ruthlessly ripped her heart out. The next was Jenna,who was staked through the heart after trying to kill Greta. Stefan wanted Klaus to kill him instead of the new born vampire but the hybrid didn't accept his offer. Lastly he drained the doppelganger of her whole blood.

'' I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!"He shouted happily. Unexpectedly Bonnie arrived and threw him on the ground with her powers._'Oh my God. They going to kill him.'_I started to panic.

''You were dead!''Niklaus shouted as Damon killed Greta. Then Elijah came out of the shadows and jumped on the hybrid,who was laying on the ground.I wanted to shout,to move and stop them but I couldn't.I stood frozen in place. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would explode. Elijah was killing the last chance that I had to get Kol back.

''Elijah?''Niklaus asked.

''Hello, brother.''Elijah answered and plunged his arm into his brothers chest.

'' In the name of our family, Niklaus...''A tear slid down my check and a quiet sob escaped me.

'' I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them.''As Niklaus said this words relief washed over me. Elijah looked shocked and conflicted.

'' Elijah! Don't listen to him!''Stefan shouted.

''I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother.''The hybrid told Elijah.

''Do it or I'll take you both out.''Bonnie threatened.

''You'll die.''Elijah stated.

'' I don't care.''The witch said. Then Elijah noticed me hiding in the shadows.I nodded and mouthed ''go''.

'' I'm sorry.''The Original apologised before he left.


	10. Note2

I decided to make Caroline into Klaus's mate but it will be just mentioned in this story.I'll probably write a second story,which will be about Klaroline.

Caroline has a tatoo on her hipbone(N.M.) and also had dreams about Klaus. She always thought that she has been imagining things or that she was going crazy. Their connection isn't as strong as Ariana's and Kol's because 1. She doesn't truly accept it 2. Ariana's and Kol's is stronger because he is daggered. That's also the reason why she,unlike Ariana,doesn't smell like her mate.


	11. The Reckoning

It's been a long time since the sacrifice. Elijah hasn't called me,which probably means that he has been daggered. Klaus has left Mystic Falls with Stefan,who has made a deal with him to save Damon. Naturally Elena survived because her biological father gave his life up to save hers.I have been slightly depressive through the last weeks,so Caroline decided to drag me along to senior prank night.

As we arrived at our high school,it was completely empty. We chose an empty class room and started to set up mouse traps with Tyler,Bonnie and Elena. When we were almost ready Matt entered the dark room and all the mouse traps started snapping.

''Ohh!Oh,come on!Seriously?!Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up ?!''Caroline stated exasperated.

'' Forgot about senior prank night, huh?''Tyler raised his eyebrows at Matt.

''Clearly.''The blonde boy muttered.

''How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year.''My sister asked.

''Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this.''Elena said.

'' I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this.''Matt told us.

''Caroline's making us.''Bonnie spoke for the first time.

''We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't... ''Caroline started.

'' And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?"I finished her rambling.''Why am I here again?I'm not an senior.''

''Because you have been sitting at home and moping around.''She stated seriously and I just rolled my eyes.

''You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank.''Tyler left the classroom and soon after him Elena left too.

* * *

><p>A while later I found myself walking through the hallways with Caroline and Tyler. They were kissing and talking about the future,when a blonde girl arrived.<p>

''You two are adorable.''She said,not noticing me behind them.

They stopped abruptly and looked at her.''Uh, do we know you?''My sister asked,but there was something odd in her eyes.

''You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf.''The Original stated.

''And who are you?''My sister whispered.

''I'm the new girl.''She answered,rushing over to Caroline and breaking her neck.

''Caroline!''Tyler shouted.

''Hey,that was mean.''I pouted. The blonde turned to me and smiled.''You must be Ariana,it is a pleasure meeting you.''

''The pleasure is all mine,Rebekah.''I smiled at her.

''Call me 'Bekah.''She said,took Tyler's arm and started to drag him towards the gym.I followed her and we started to talk.I really liked Rebekah,she was nice. Tyler was glaring at me and tried to rip his arm from the Originals grip.I laughed a little at that.

''What are you laughing at ?''He snapped.

''You.''I smirked.

Then we entered the gym and I saw Klaus standing in the middle of it.I instantly glared at him but he just grinned.

''Get off of me!''Tyler shouted.

'' Hush now.''Rebekah said.

'' I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean.''Klaus smirked at Rebekah.

''Don't be an ass.''Rebekah told him.

''That's an understatement.'' I muttered,the blonde vampire snickered and threw Tyler in Klaus's arms.

''Leave him alone!''Elena shouted and I rolled my eyes.

''I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually.''The hybrid explained and made Tyler drink his blood.''I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry.''

Then he broke the Lookwood's neck and let his body fall on the floor. Afterwards 'Bekah took his body and went into another room.I decided to go with her because I didn't want to stay with Klaus.

We went into an empty classroom with Tyler's and Caroline's body. Rebekah took a phone out and played with it.I started to explain to her how everything works and we looked through the pictures. Suddenly I heard a gasp and Caroline woke up.

''We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose. ''The Original stated and took a picture of herself.

''Where's Tyler?''My sister asked.

''He's dead. Ish.''I answered.

'' What did she do to him?''

'' Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid.''Rebekah looked at the pictures and saw a photo of Stefan and Elena.

'' Ugh. Vomit."The Original narrowed her eyes.''Is that my neck... ''She paused and zoomed in the photo to have a better view.''Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!''She screeched and disappeared.

Several minutes later she came back with a satisfied grin on her face. Some blood was on her lips.

''Had fun?''I smirked and 'Bekah grinned.''A lot.''

'' Where am I? What happened?''I heard Tyler ask. So how it looks like he finally woke up.

''Tyler.''Caroline whispered.

''Don't be shy about it.''Rebekah stated.

''What's going on?''The Lookwood asked.

'' Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition.''My sister revealed.

'' Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead.''What's with the Mikaelsons and their smirks?

''You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay.''Care promised.

''I wonder how she's doing.''Rebekah muttered and looked at the clock on the phone.''Tick tock goes the gym clock.''

* * *

><p>The moment Klaus entered the classroom,his eyes instantly landed on Caroline. Her eyes widened and I saw confusion,hatred and disgust in them. But there was also lust,passion and... love. My eyes grew large as I realised what was going on. In the corner of my eyes I saw Rebekah stiffened next to me.<em>' Oh. My. God.'<em>I thought. Then Tyler nudged Caroline's arm and her attention diverted to him. Klaus's eyes narrowed.

''Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead.''The hybrid said.

''Does that mean we can kill her?''Rebekah asked happily.

''No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite.''Klaus stated and ignored Caroline completely.

''What?!"

''Call it a hunch... ''He showed a test tube containing blood to Tyler. Rebekah had to hold down Caroline so she couldn't move.''Elena's blood. Drink it.''

''No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!''My sister shouted.

'' If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment.''

Tyler struggled a little but finally decided to drink it. He screamed,groaned and writhed. He started to hold his head and his eyes changed yellow, he had fangs and veins under his eyes.

''Well, that's a good sign.''Niklaus grinned.

* * *

><p>We got home late at night.I wanted to talk to Caroline but she avoided me and went to her room.<p> 


	12. Homecoming

''Aye- let`s say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her, so he could use her as bait.''This was the first thing I heard when I entered the Salvatore boarding the only word I could focus on was 'Mikael'.

A dreadful feeling washed over me and I just wanted to run as fast and far as I could. The problem was that I knew that I had to know what they were planing,so I tiptoed through the house so I could hear them better.

''And you what? Vervained him?''The doppelganger asked.

''No! WE vervained him! This guy is an original. To make it realistic.''Damon answered.

''O.k. fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered that he had a dagger.''The younger Salvatore agreed.

''Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead...''Elena added.

''We drove it through his heart.''Stefan said.

'' And what happens when he asks to see Mikael´s body?''Elena wanted to know.

''Good point! You my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied.''Damon smirked.

''Well, don't look at me I am just in charge of getting him back here.''Stefan stated.

''Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof.''The Gilbert said.

''Then I shall be dead.''I froze when I heard Mikael's voice,the voice that I have heard in so many of my dreams._'Aria,get the bloody hell__ out of there!'_Kol shouted in my head._'I can't.I need to find out what they are planing.'_I replied._'The thing you need to do is to stay alive!'_He shouted again._'I will be ok.'_And with that I cut off our connection.

''Well, I´m in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned.''Mikael said._'Oh fuck.'_I thought._'__We are all doomed.'_

''Where is it?''Stefan asked. As if he would tell him.

''Not here. The knowing of its location is my insurance policy.''

''Against what?''

''You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can´t dagger an original without dying. So- it falls to you.''After Mikael finished his sentence I quietly left the house.

* * *

><p>About 1 hours later Rebekah texted me to meet up with her at the Salvatore boarding house.I didn't want to go,but if I didn't they would suspect that I know something.I quickly grabbed my things and drove to the boarding house. There were some voices in the living room,so I went there. My eyes immediately fell upon Mikael.I stood in place and didn't dare to make a noise. It didn't mattered though because he noticed me anyway.<p>

''And who might you be?''His eyes sparkled with interest.

Suddenly Rebekah appeared in front of me.''Stay away from her,father.''She took my hand and lead me out of the room.

''Rebekah I'm so sorry but I can't stay here. Not with him in the house.''She smiled gently at me.''It's ok.''

''I'll see you at Homecoming.''I waved a little and left thorough the front door.

I got home pretty fast and just as I wanted to open the I felt something hard hit my everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a dark room. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything. The door opened and Mikael stepped in.I glared at him but he ignored it.<p>

''You are awake. Good .''

''Why am I here?''I asked.

''Leverage.''

''Leverage?Are you kidding me?''

''Niklaus and your little friends wont let you die and like this it will be easy for me to kill him.''

''He doesn't care about me.''

''Oh he does. You are like a little sister to him.''With these word said,he took my arm and started to drag me outside.I felt a gush of wind and we were outside of the Lookwood mansion. Mikael pushed me against the wall and I felt my ankle twist.I whimpered a little but I didn't want to give Mikael the satisfaction of having the upper hand.I stood up and leaned on the wall.

Abruptly the front door opened and Niklaus stood there.

''Hello, Niklaus.''

''Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t.''

'' Or you can come outside if you want.''

''Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb.''

''They can`t kill me.''

''True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce.''

''The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me.''A female hybrid came up and pushed the doppelganger to Mikael.

'' Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies.''

'' Go ahead. Kill her.''

''No, Klaus. He`ll do it.''

'' If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations.''

'' I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you.''

''To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one.''

'' I`m calling your bluff, father. Kill her.''

Mikael laughed at that and before I even noticed what was going on he dragged me to his side.I felt the sharp knife dig into my back and whimpered a little.

''Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to kill them both.''Mikael stated and Klau's eyes grew large.

''My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill them you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill them. Come on, old man. Kill them. Kill them!''The hybrid shouted.

The next thing I saw was Niklaus's shocked face and I felt a piercing pain in my back.I couldn't breath and started to cough up blood. He must have punctured my lungs with the knife.

''Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.''Mikael said, but I couldn't truly concentrate. The next moment the doppelganger's body fell on the floor next to me.

I knew that I was loosing to much blood because my vision was becoming blurry. Suddenly the doppel...Katarina picked me up and flashed away with me. My life was slipping away from me and I started to feel light-headed. Somewhere at the back of my mind I could hear Kol calling me but I couldn't fight anymore.

Katarina put me down somewhere and put her wrist to my mouth. She forced me to drink her blood and the wound on my back started to heal. As I looked around I noticed that we were on my porch.

The door to the house was ripped open and Katarina was pulled away from me.

''What did you do to her?!''My sister shouted.

''I saved her life and you better take care of her because if HE awakens and she wont be there,the streets of this town will be painted red.''

I didn't hear anything else and a deep slumber overtook me.


	13. Death

_New Orleans,1821_

_Kol was hanging out with Marcellus,there was blood on the human boy's mouth.A compelled group of men was acting one of Shakespeare's plays for them._

_''Please, let me go! Mr. Kol, I don't-I don't like this.''Marcel stuttered._

_''Don't be absurd! Shakespeare should be experienced in the flesh! In truth, these aren't the finest actors, but we are in the colonies.''Kol shrugged._

_'' Here!''He gestured to the stage.''Where were we?''_

_One of the actors took a sword and stabbed another actor with it. Marcel gasped horrified as the dead actor fell to the floor._

_''Exchange forgiveness with me, noble harlot-''The first actor began,but suddenly Kol stood up and started to walk towards him._

_''No!''The Original sighed.''How many times must I tell you?''He grabbed the man's head.''It's Hamlet, not harlot.''With this said,Kol snapped the man's neck.''Sometimes, I don't know why I bother.''_

_Then Elijah rushed into the room.''What have you done? ''He asked._

_'' I was just introducing Marcellus to the theatre. I thought you'd be pleased?''The youngest brother smirked and Niklaus entered the room._

_''Is there no limit to your violent imagination, brother?''Elijah was clearly angry._

_''If the lad is going to be a vampire, he'll have to learn somehow, won't he? Come, I've already fed him my blood. All you have to do is snuff him, and voila. One of us. Well, that's what you want, isn't it?''Kol smirked again._

_Elijah grabbed Kol in a choke-hold and shoved him backwards, where Klaus grabbed Kol's arms._

_'' Let him go, Elijah.''The blonde demanded. Elijah reluctantly let him go._

_''Thank you, Nik. At least someone knows the meaning of family.''Kol said._

_'' I told you before,''Klaus turned his younger brother around to face him.''Marcellus is family.''And then he daggered Kol once again._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a odd feeling in my chest. It was late at night and the moon was shining brightly.I didn't knew where,but I knew that I had to go.I put on a white summer dress and went outside. There was this weird pull,that was telling me where I had to go. As I was a few meters away from my house I noticed the light in Caroline's room go on.I picked up my pace and when I arrived at the woods I started to run.I run faster and faster and almost tripped a few times. It was dark but I could see everything perfectly.<p>

I don't know how long I have been running but the deeper I got,the stronger the pull was.I finally arrived at a old house. It was the witch house. Without hesitation I went towards it and entered the house.I shivered a little,but didn't stop walking.I went to the basement and looked around. There in the middle of the room stood a coffin.I reached it and touched it's lid._'Open it.'_A voice in my head said.

And that's exactly what I did.A tear slid down my check and I reached out my hand. In there was Kol with a dagger through his heart. His skin was grey and veins were everywhere.I caressed his check and kissed his surprisingly soft lips. Then my hands went to the dagger and just as I wanted to pull it out,someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me away from him.

''What the hell are you doing?!''The youngest Salvatore shouted.

I couldn't speak,I didn't even truly listen to him because the only thing I could think about was Kol.I pushed Stefan away from me and started to walk towards the coffin again. This only made him angrier,so he grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall. The last thing I saw was a horrified Caroline who entered the screamed at Stefan to stop but it was already to late. He bit down on my throat and started to drink my blood. Suddenly my sister threw him away from me and I hit my head on something. Then there was a sickening snap and everything went black.

Caroline POV

I heard a sickening snap and looked at my sister. There she was lying dead on the floor, surrounded by her own blood.A pain filled scream escaped me. My sister was dead and my best friend killed her.I looked at Stefan but his attention wasn't on us. He was staring at the coffin with a confused and...fearful expression.

_'What's going on?'_I asked myself.I walked toward the coffin and saw the youngest of the Original brothers staring at Stefan. He was still daggered but there was something in his eyes.A promise.A promise of death.


	14. The Ties That Bind

Darkness. It was everywhere. It surrounded me and no matter what I did,it wouldn't disappear. My body was heavy and I couldn't move. I heard voices around me and someone was carrying me.I wanted to say something,just let them know that I was okay but I couldn't.I felt as if I was falling deeper and deeper. There was only darkness._'Am I dead?'_I thought.I started to remember what had happened and for a little moment I was terrified.

Then I remembered that I had drunk Katarina's blood.I was in transition and it was only a matter of time till I would wake up.I didn't know how long I was in that condition but as the time went by the voices became clear.

''He killed her. My sister is dead.''Caroline cried.

''Everything will be alright Care.''The doppelganger reassured my older sister.

''What will I tell my mom?''

''I think that you all are forgetting one thing. One day ago Katherine feed her with vampire blood. That means that...''Damon started.

''...she is in transition.''My sister finished. At that moment I felt as if someone was pulling me. The darkness started to disappear and my eyes snapped open.I woke up with a loud gasp,everyone's eyes turned to me. There was my sister,Bonnie,Damon,Elena and Alaric. We were in the Gilbert house.

I was breathing heavily,when my sister crushed into me and hugged me.I instantly hugged her back and a lone tear escaped my eyes.

''Oh my god.I thought I lost you.''My sister sobbed.

''I'm alright Care.I'm alright.''

''No you're not. Stefan killed you. You're in transition.''She told me.

''I know.''I paused.''I'm fine with it Care.''I gave her a small smile.

''Will...will you finish it?''She asked.

''Yes.''I answered without hesitation. There was a stunned silence and I was confused to why they were staring at me.

''You wanted to be a vampire?''Elena was shocked.

I narrowed my eyes.'' Yes. Is there something wrong with that?''My voice was a little harsh but I didn't care. My emotions were all over the place and I was really angry right now.

Elena wanted to say something else but Damon interrupted her.''Here.''He handed me a blood bag.''Drink it. Bonnie is just finishing your daylight ring.''

''Thank you.''I opened the blood bag,the sweet scent of blood hit me. Before I knew what I was doing I already began to drink it. My eyes started to change and my fangs grew.I ripped the blood bag into pieces. I must have looked like a person from a horror movie. My white dress was drenched in blood. There was also some on my mouth. My eyes were bloodshot and I had long white fangs.

My sister put one hand on my shoulder but before I could stop myself I hissed at her.I took a few deep breaths till I was calm again.

''I'm sorry.'' I apologised.

''It's alright.''She said.

* * *

><p>About 1 hour later Stefan arrived at the house.I wanted to attack him but my sister held me back. She told me to calm down but I could see that she was just as angry as I was.<p>

''You killed me!''I shouted. My emotions were higher then ever and I also could feel Kol's rage.

''I didn't break your neck.''He said casually._'I will kill him!'_Kol shouted in my head.

''Besides nothing would have happened if you wouldn't have tried to undagger an Original.''He stated.

''What does he mean with that?''The older Salvatore brother asked.

''It's none of your business.''I spat.

''Oh she didn't tell you?I don't know how but she found one of the coffins and tried to undagger one of the Originals.''

''I said it's none of your damn business.''I said through gritted teeth and stood up.I started to leave the house when I felt someone grab my hand.

''Where are you going?'' My sister asked.

''Home.''I ripped my hand out of her grip and speed away. When I arrived at my house,I knocked on the door. Luckily my mother was there and when she opened the door she looked shocked.

''Oh my god. What happened?''She asked concerned.

''You need to invite me in.''I whispered.

Her eyes widened.''Come in.''

I went into the house and run up to my room.I heard Caroline arrive and explain everything that happened.I knew that my mother was devastated because now her second child was also a vampire.

''What are you doing?''My sister asked as she entered my room.

''I'm packing my things.''

''Obviously.''She said.''Where are you going?''

''To Klaus.''

''WHAT?!''She screeched and started to unpack my things.

''Stop it.''I demanded but she ignored me.

''You can't go to him,he's dangerous.''She told me.

''Dangerous?Your so called best friend killed me. Besides Klaus wont hurt me.''I stated.

''How can you be so sure?''

''Because he wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. And by hurting me,he is hurting you.''

''And why do you think so?''

''I don't think so.I know it and I know the truth."

''I have no idea what you're talking about.''She lied.

''Oh pleas Caroline. It's so obvious that you're meant to be with him.''

''You're wrong''

''And you're lying to yourself. Trying to hide the truth from everyone.''

''You don't know anything!''She yelled suddenly.

My eyes narrowed."I don't?How can you be so sure?''I pushed a strap of my dress,that was hiding my collarbone, away and showed her my tattoo. Caroline's eyes grew wide as she realised the truth.

"You're like me.''Caroline stuttered.''You're mated to an Original.''

I smiled overly sweetly at her.'' Yes. Yes I am.''With that I ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>Time-skip<p>

When I arrived at the Mikaelson mansion I knocked on the door.A few seconds later an angry Klaus opened it,but the moment he noticed me his eyes filled with concern.

''What happened?''He asked.

''Can I stay here?''I mumbled.

''Of course.''He paused.''On the second floor is your and Kol's room.''

''Thank you.''I went up the stairs and when I reached the top I turned around.''The coffins are at the old witch house. Go before they take them somewhere else.''

Niklaus looked stunned for a second before he disappeared.


	15. Bringing Out The Dead

I woke up to loud crashing sounds coming from downstairs. It was still dark outside and I just wanted to sleep. Still I decided to go downstairs and check it out.

''Easy. I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family.''Klaus said. Who was he talking to?

There were some crashing noises and I felt as if something heavy was lifted from my chest. The feeling was so overwhelming that I had to lean on the wall for a few seconds.I took a deep breath and when I entered the room I saw Klaus holding a dagger above Elijah chest.

''Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!''The hybrid shouted.

''Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with.''I gasped at Elijah's words and looked to the side,where I noticed Kol lying in his coffin. This brought their attention to me. Before anyone could even move I threw Klaus from Elijah and grasped Kol's shoulders. Just as I wanted to flee I felt a hand grasping my heart.

''Do not test my patience.''Niklaus warned.

''You wouldn't.''I told him.

''No,but there are other things I could do to make sure you won't undagger my brother.''

I slowly let go of Kol's shoulders and Klaus pulled his hand out off my back. Elijah looked confused at me,probably wondering why I was there.  
>Before he could ask a question Klaus continued their previous conversation.<p>

''Mikael is dead.''

Elijah eyes went wide.''What did you say?''

''I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever.''

''Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century.''

''Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me.''I snorted at that and Niklaus glared at me. Then he started to move towards Kol's coffin again._'No!'_I thought. Suddenly I felt a piercing pain in my chest and a cold shiver went down my spine.I stumbled a little and Elijah grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

''Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again. '' With that the blond closed the coffin and I ran into my room.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning Elijah told me about his meeting with Damon.I decided to go with him,so that I wouldn't have to stay in the mansion. While we were driving there I told Elijah about everything he had missed and how I became a vampire. Once we arrived we saw Damon talking on the phone.<p>

''Elijah. My favorite original, back from the dead. Clean up nice.''Damon smirked at Elijah,but then he noticed me.''Already switched sides, Forbes?''

"Oh,I am not on their side,but that doesn't mean that I'm on yours."I answered.

''You left something, in my jacket pocket.''Elijah interrupted us and pulled out a note.

''Oh, yeah._'__Dear Elijah, let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother, XOXO__'_"

''Damon.''

''Was I right to undagger you or are we gonna have a problem?''

'' I'm here, let's talk.''

''I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"

* * *

><p>Time-skip<p>

We were currently all sitting by the table and having dinner. The Salvatores were pretending to make a deal with Klaus and I listened to their conversation in amusement.

''Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?''Elijah asked and I smirked.''Yeah Stefan,where is the _lovely _Elena?''

''I don't know. Ask Damon.''Stefan glared at me.

Klaus laughed a little.''I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh-trouble in paradise.''

''One more word about Elena and this dinner's over.''The younger Salvatore warned and Niklaus continued to laugh silently.

''You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile.''Damon stated.

''You're probably right.''The hybrid said.

'' Yeah.''

'' It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?''

''Tatia!I remember her. She was an even bigger bitch than Elena!''I exclaimed. The Salvatore brothers looked confused at me,but I didn't explain any further.

''Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?''Elijah ignored my comment and tried to change subject.

''Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line.''Klaus answered.

''Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell.''Damon smirked at Elijah's discomfort.

''When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus...''The older Mikaelson began.

''I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much.''His brother finished.

''Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?''Stefan asked.

''Isn't that what he said?''I rolled my eyes.

''Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"Elijah continued the story.

''But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family.''

''Family above all.''Elijah and Klaus raised their glasses.''Family above all.''Klaus said and they clinked their glasses together.

A while later Damon and Elijah left to retrieve the coffin.I had to stay with Klaus and Stefan.

''Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin.''Stefan told Klaus,who was holding his hand into the fireplace.

'' You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper? ''The Original pushed the younger vampire. For second time in that week I felt something heavy being lifted from my chest. It was hard to control myself so their attention wouldn't drift to me.

Unexpectedly Elijah and Damon re-entered the room. Besides them stood a woman with a tray in her hands.

'' Elijah... why haven't you left?''Klaus asked confused.

''Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert.''Elijah took the cover off the tray off and revealed two silver daggers.

'' What have you done?''

''What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now.''

My eyes drift to the door and I saw Kol entering. He hasn't noticed me but I couldn't take my eyes off him.

''Kol.''Niklaus said with fear in his voice.

''Long time, brother.''The youngest Mikaelson brother said.

Klaus started to back away. Suddenly Finn appeared, he grabbed a dagger and stabbed Klaus through the hand.

'' Finn, don't!''The hybrid shouted and rushed away,only to be stabbed by Rebekah.

''This is for our mother.''She said.

Klaus fell back into Kol's arms and got restrained. Elijah looked at Damon and Stefan.

''You're free to go. This is family business.''He stated.

Damon turned to me and grabbed my hand.''Come Aria,I will drive you home.''The moment my name left his mouth Kol abruptly turned towards me. When our eyes met I felt as if everything around us disappeared.A tear slid down my check and without hesitation I rushed forward. Kol did the same and we met in the middle.I wrapped my legs around his hips,he roughly pushed my head down and kissed me.

I have never felt this way before.I couldn't even describe it properly,but one thing I knew was that finally I was whole again. The kiss became passionate and Kol pushed me against the wall. If I had been human,I would have had a few broken ribs.

He kissed me down my jawline and got to my neck. His fangs scratched my delicate skin and a moan escaped me. Suddenly we heard someone clear his throat. We reluctantly let go of each other. When I looked to the door I saw Damon and Stefan standing there with a dumbstruck expression. Kol possessively wrapped one arm around my waist and glared at Stefan. When Damon saw the glare he quickly dragged his brother out off the mansion.

'' I like what you've done with the new place, Nik.''Rebekah threw a vase into a painting.

''I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again. '' Klaus tried to defend himself.

''Well you're right, none of us will be.''Elijah stated.

''You're staying behind.''Finn said.

''We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever.''Rebekah continued.

''If you run, I will hunt all of you down!''The hybrid threatened.

''Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father.''The second oldest brother told him.

''I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you."

'' You will when we have that coffin.''

Then I heard the door open and a woman entered the mansion. She had clothes from the Viking era and looked slightly familiar. Esther?

''Mother?"Rebekah asked shocked but Esther ignored her and walked towards Klaus.

''Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?''She asked.

The blonde had tears in his eyes.''You're here to kill me.''

''Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again.''She declared and turned to me. Kol's grip around my waist tightened,as his mother walked towards me.

''You must be Ariana. It is a pleasure to meet you,my daughter.''

''The pleasure is all mine."


	16. Dangerous Liaisons

I woke up to bright morning sunlight pouring through the window and instantly groaned.I turned on the other side and curdled into a warm chest. _'Warm chest?' _My eyes snapped open and I looked up at Kol. He was smirking at me and I climbed on top of him. This just made his smirk widen. It was infuriating me,but at the same time I felt happiness.I have never felt so happy and safe in my whole life.

''You like being on top?''He asked and I smacked his chest.

''Is sex the only thing you think about?''

''Miss Forbes,you really do have a dirty mind. Who said I was talking about this kind of activities?''

I rolled my eyes.''You do not expect me to answer that question, do you?''

He grinned at me and rolled us over. Then he started to kiss my neck and...Rebekah suddenly barged into the room. Kol started to growl at her,but she completely ignored him.

''Get up Aria. We need to buy new dresses.''She stated.

''What?''I was confused.

''Mother is throwing a ball tonight and we need dresses.''

''Do I need to come?''

Rebekah gave me a look.''You have 5 minutes.''

I groaned and looked over at Kol.''Don't let her take me.''I pleaded.

''Sorry darling,there is nothing I can do.''He laughed.

''Kol this isn't funny.''

''But it is.''With this he stood up and I instantly forgot what I wanted to say next. Kol was just in his boxers and let me tell you,for a person who had spent a century in a coffin he looked really good. Who am I kidding, he was damn hot.

''Like what you see?''He smirked at me and I blushed. Then I took a pillow and threw it at him.

''Oh shut up.''I muttered.

* * *

><p>Shopping with Rebekah went by fast. We both found our perfect dresses and we were currently sitting in a room and getting ready. Rebekah was painting her nails and I was styling my hair.<p>

''Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am.''Kol said.

'' Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled.''His sister answered.

We all started to laugh even Finn grinned. Kol looked towards me and I rolled my eyes.

''I think you look very handsome.''

''Why thank you darling.''

Rebekah snorted.''This was a mistake. Now his ego is even bigger.''

I giggled a little and Kol didn't seem bothered. He sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

''Kol you ruing my work.''I complained. He leaned down and lightly bit my neck.

Unexpectedly Klaus walked into the room. He was angry and looked at Rebekah,who looked amused.

''You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!''The hybrid shouted.

'' Here we go. ''

'' Do you want another dagger in your heart?''

I felt Kol's anger rising as he pulled me off his lap. Then he stood up and walked towards Niklaus.

''Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?''He taunted.

''Oh, go back to staring at yourself.''

''And who are you, my father?''

'' No, Kol, but you're in my house.''

Kol took a threatening step forward.''Then perhaps we should go outside.''

''Enough! Niklaus... come.''Esther walked in the room and soon she and Klaus left.

* * *

><p>A while later I and Rebekah went up to her room. She promised to help me with my dress. It was a black tulle dress,which reached the ground. The dress was beautiful.<p>

''Kol wont be able to take his eyes off you.''Rebekah commented.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

KNOCK KNOCK

I opened the door and there stood Kol. His tux really suited him. The moment he saw me his eyes widened slightly and his usual smirk appeared.

''You look ravishing.''He complimented.

''And you don't look so bad yourself.''He led me out off the room and put his arm around my waist. He had this possessive look in his eyes,it should have frightened me,but it didn't. We started to descend down the stairs and a lot of people turned towards us. Every time time someone looked at me in a inappropriate way, Kol would glare at him. As I looked around the room I noticed some familiar faces. Damon was glaring daggers at us.

We started to greet our guest and exchange some formalities. The whole time Kol was keeping his firm grip on my waist.A lot of girls came and started to flirt with him. Every time that happened I narrowed my eyes and told them to piss off.

A few meters away from us stood Damon and the mayor.I knew Kol was heading to them so I stopped him for a second.

''Be nice.''I said.

''But I am always nice.''He answered and continued to walk towards them.

''Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it.'' Kol gave her a predatory smile.

''Hello Miss Lockwood.''I said

Carol wanted to answer but Damon interrupted her.''Damon Salvatore. Have we met?''The Salvatore held his hand out.

'' I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out.''Kol smirked and watched Damon's hand with disgust.I giggled and Damon glared at me.

Suddenly the Salvatore's attention drifted towards the door,where Elena walked in.I groaned,while Damon excused himself and left us.

I and Kol continued to wander around the room and to chat with a few people.I was starting to get bored till I heard Elijah's voice.

''Uh, if everyone could gather, please.''

Kol started to go to the stairs still not letting go of me. It was as if his hand was glued to my waist. As I wanted to get out of his arms,he just tightened his grip.

''Where do you think you're going?''He hissed.

''It's a family gathering.I don't belong there.''I whispered.

Kol raised his eyebrows.''You are family.''He stated and dragged me up the stairs. People were looking weirdly at me,but I didn't care. All the originals were standing on the staircase and Elijah continued his speech.

''Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance.''

Esther walked down the stairs and looked upon the guests.

''Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.''Elijah finished.

Kol turned to me.''May I have this dance Milady?''He offered me his hand.

''You may Milord.''

Give me Love from Ed Sheeran started and Kol pulled me against himself. Our noses were almost touching and the only thing I wanted to do was to rip his clothes off. Obviously Kol could read my mind because his eyes darkened with lust.

''Now,now darling. What dirty thoughts you have there.''He whispered huskily.''Do not worry.I will make you cry in pleasure.''The last part was said in a seductive growl.A shiver went down my spine and I whimpered a little.

The part came where Kol had to give me to another partner,but his grip on me just tightened and he continued to dance.I had to distract myself,so I looked over Kol's shoulder and saw my sister dancing with Niklaus.

''Do you think she will give in?''I asked Kol.

''She will not be able to fight_ it_ forever.''Was his simple answer.

''You still haven't met my family.''

''I do not think your mother would like me.''He chuckled.

''I don't think that either.''I laughed.

Once the dance ended I and Kol went our separate ways. He was reluctant at the beginning but I convinced him that I would be fine.I searched for Caroline and finally found her after a while. She was entering the mansion and looked frustrated.I decided that it was time to talk to her.

''Caroline!''I called out and she instantly turned to me.

''Aria,how are you?''

''I'm good but how are you?''

''Fine.''

''Why are you doing this?'

''I don't know what you mean.''

''You denying your true feelings. Why?''

''Because I should hate him and don't have feelings for him.''

''Why is that?''

''He killed Jenna and thousands of people. He destroyed our life.''

''Kol has killed a lot of more than Klaus and I still love him. Besides you wont be able to fight_ it_ forever.''

Caroline knew that I was right,I saw it in her eyes.''I should go now.''She muttered and left.

* * *

><p>Later Kol came back to me with a mischievous look in his eyes.<p>

''What have you done?''I raised my eyebrows.

''Nothing...yet.''

Waiters carried champagne on trays through the whole room. Kol took one for me and one for himself.

I looked up and saw Esther standing at the stairs.'' Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!''

Kol looked at me.''Cheers.''We clinked our glasses together.''Cheers.''

* * *

><p>Some time later Kol left me said he had some kind of 'business'. That probably meant that he had to kill someone.I was getting bored again and decided to go outside to catch some fresh air.I was sitting on a bench and enjoying the silence,when I heard a loud thud.<p>

I watched Damon sitting on someone and beating the crap out of him. Rege filled me when I noticed that it was Kol.I ran towards them but wasn't fast enough because Damon snapped Kol's neck.I narrowed my eyes at him and threw him off Kol. People started to gather around us but I didn't care.I really wanted to rip Damon's heart out right now.

''Damon! Are you crazy? ''Stefan shouted.

''Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem.''Damon left and I looked at Elijah.

''Bring him in our room.''I paused.''I have things to take care of.''I gave everyone a murderous smile and started to follow Damon.I found a wooden stick and picked it up. As Damon wanted to open the door of his car I flashed behind him and stabbed him with the wooden stick.

I leaned down to his ear.''Karma is a bitch.''I whispered and snapped his neck.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the mansion again I saw a girl. She was standing by the door and probably waited for her taxi.<p>

I went up to her and stood directly in front of her.

''Wha...''She began but I didn't let her finish.I looked in her eyes and felt my pupils dilating.

''You will not make a noise and you wont try to run away. You will do everything I say.''I compelled her.

''I will do everything you say.''She repeated.

'' Alright. Follow me.''

We went upstairs into my room. Kol was lying on our king-sized bed and would soon wake up.I took a chair and sat down next to him.

''Wait there.''I told the girl,pointing at the middle of the room.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Kol started to stir.<p>

''I am going to kill him!''He shouted,standing up.

I gently pushed him down again.''You need to calm down.''

''Do not tell me what to do!''

''I already took care of Damon.''I smirked.''And I brought you a present.''I pointed at the girl. She looked terrified and it only intensified,when Kol's eyes started to change and his fangs grew.

I watched him rush to the girl and roughly bit her. My features also changed and before I knew what I was doing I bit down on the other side of the girls neck. Soon she was dead and her lifeless body fell to the ground.I should have felt guilty but I didn't.I looked at Kol,who was watching me.I had some blood on my chin and Kol reached out to wipe it away with his thumb. Then licked it from his thumb and I observed his every move. My eyes fell upon his lips and his on mine.

SEXUAL CONTENT DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO

Kol roughly slammed me against the wall.I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. His hands were everywhere,he ripped my dress apart. As he licked my soft spot,I cried out in pleasure and scratched my nails across his back. The fabric of his shirt ripped and I could smell blood. He groaned and his fangs scratched my breasts.

He threw me on the bed and and was above me in no time. His fingers caressed my soft flesh and he nibbled on my skin.I teared his trousers into pieces and gasped at his length.I traced my hands on his chest and down towards his waist.I felt my fangs extracting and traced them on his skin,drawing some blood. Kol spread my legs and lied down between them. Kol knew I was still a virgin and I knew that it would hurt but I trusted him.

''Do it.''I said.

''What is the magic word darling.''He said in a husky voice.

''I wont beg you.''I whimpered. His length traced my womanhood and I moaned.

''What did you say?''

''Pleas Kol.I need you.''I hissed.

That was all he needed. One of his arms curved around me,holding me firmly in place. The the next moment he pushed into me,sheating himself in one rough move. At first I felt pain but because of my vampire healing it disappeared fast. Kol observed me,waiting for my reaction, telling him that I was ready.I nodded slightly and he started to thrust in me faster and faster. Warmth spread through my body and I saw his eyes changing.

I exposed my neck to him and he leaned down. When he bit down a loud moan escaped me and my own features started to change.I looked at his neck and saw the blood being pumped through his veins. Without hesitation I bit his neck. The second his blood filled my mouth,my body was flooded with power.I felt invincible. His blood was so sweet like nothing I have tasted before.

After a while we stopped and he kissed me passionately.

''Don't hold back.''He growled.''Scream for me.''And that's exactly what I did. His thrusts became harder and faster and soon I fell over the edge screaming Kol's name. He followed me after a while.

END SEXUAL CONTENT

We collapsed onto the mattress and Kol pulled me on top of him.I didn't even had the strength to move. I leaned my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around me. Then sleep overtook us.


	17. All My Children

''What are you drawing?''I asked Niklaus,walking into the room.I went to the couch and lied down on it,putting my feet on Kol's lap. He ignored my question so I instantly knew the answer.

''Caroline.''I grinned at him and turned towards Kol.''I'm bored.''

''Oh darling you're not the only one.''

Suddenly Rebekah entered the room. She was wearing the dress from the previous day and obviously tried to sneak in.I raised my eyebrows at her but didn't comment.

Kol went up to Bekah and stood in her way.''Well, well, well, there's our girl.''

''Get out of my way, Kol.''The female Original demanded.

This seemed to amuse Kol even more.''Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?''He taunted.

'' If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth.''She threatened. Klaus grinned and I giggled a little.

''Don't start, Nik!Aria!''I held up my hands in surrender.

''I didn't say anything.''The hybrid said.

'' I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment.''Kol exclaimed.

''What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it. Aria is right next to you.''

''We had our fun the whole night.I need a drink.''

''Go,have one.''

''It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart.''

''Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date.''

''Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around it in.''Rebekah pleaded.

''Just like you, Bekah.''Kol grinned and Rebekah threw a shoe at him. Kol came to me and helped me stand up. His arm automatically wrapped around my waist and we started to leave the mansion.

''Good riddance, all of you!''Bekah shouted after us.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes later we arrived at the grill and when we entered all eyes turned to us. We walked up to the bar and ordered drinks.<p>

Niklaus turned towards Alaric and Meredith,who were talking about the recent murders.

''Wait… you think the killer's a… a vampire?''The hunter asked.

''There are no other suspects. It's the obvious conclusion.''Meredith answered.

'' Oh come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large. Don't mind us. My brother,Aria and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?Aria?''The hybrid looked at us.

''Right.''Kol smirked.

''After all it's not like we are psychopaths.''I answered and a smirk appeared on my face.

As the time went by I started to feel a little tipsy.I and Klaus were explaining some things about this century to Kol,when Caroline walked in.

'' I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing.''Kol pointed towards my sister. It was obvious that he tried to get on his brothers nerves.

''Say another word and I'll tear out your liver.''The hybrid turned towards my sister.''Caroline!''

''Oh, it's you.''She tried to sound disinterested. There was something weird in her eyes. Guilt?No I must be imagining things.

''Join us for a drink?''

''Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst. But thanks.''Kol and I burst out in laughter and Caroline left.

''Isn't she stunning?''The blonde asked dreamily.

''She certainly looks good walking away from you. ''Kol said and I giggled.

'' I'll take that as a challenge.''Klaus told us and walked after Caroline.

''What do we do now?''I asked.

''Let's play some pool.''

''Do you even know how to play.''

''It can't be that hard.''

''I'll win.''I told him confidently but he just smirked.

* * *

><p>We were playing for about 10 minutes and I was losing miserably.''This isn't fair.''I pouted. Kol came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down,kissed me and slightly bit my lower lip,asking for entrance.I granted and soon we started a fight for dominance. After a while we stopped and I smiled up at him.<p>

Unexpectedly Alaric came up to us,he looked a little nervous.''Aria we need to talk.''He said.

I narrowed my eyes.''I don't have time right now.''

''It's really important.I just need 5 minutes.''

''No.''There was something weird going on.

''Aria j...''

Kol started to turn around.''I think she to...''Suddenly Alaric had a dagger in his hand and stabbed Kol right through the heart.I wanted to attack him but I couldn't move. Alaric was looking at me with a confused expression and when I looked down I knew exactly why. Grey veins were appearing on my skin and the world around me started to disappear.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I had been in that state but I felt someone shaking me.I opened my eyes and gasped for air. Kol was kneeling next to me and looked a little bit worried.<p>

''What happened?''I asked.

"My mother,she linked us all and I got daggered.''

''Oh.''Great answer answer.''Why would she link me too?''

''I don't know.''

I looked to my right and saw Elijah,Klaus and Damon.

''You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now.''Elijah threatened.

''You told me we had until after nine.''Damon looked nervous.

'' I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early.''Elijah turned to us.''We need to go.''

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes later we arrived at the abandoned witch house. Kol wanted me to stay in the car but I refused.<p>

''They're coming, Mother!''Finn warned the witch.

''No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. ''Esther turned towards Bonnie and Abby.''Go! Quickly!''

The Bennett witches left and we entered the clearing.

''My sons, come forward.''The witch said.

'' Stay beside me, Mother.''Finn demanded.

''It's okay. They can't enter.''

''That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn.''Kol snarled.

''Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine.''

'' Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity.''Elijah stated.

''My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.''

''Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell.''Klaus threatened.

''For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations.''She paused.''If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time.''

''You deserved every little thing you felt!You cursed your own children!You are the author of everything they are and killing them will change nothing!''I shouted.

''You know nothing child.''She told me and her eyes widened.''No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!''She shouted.

''Mother!''Finn exclaimed and grabbed her. Then they fled and the torches that stood around them flared up and died down. Kol took my hand and started to drag me to the Mikaelson mansion. He went into our room and started to pack some things.

''Where are you going?''I asked.

''I don't know.''

''Are you leaving me.''I whispered as tears started to form in my eyes. Abruptly Kol appeared in front of me.

''I would never leave you but we need to get out of here. My mother obviously wants you dead too. This town isn't safe.''

''Why does she want to kill me?''

''The better question is why the dagger affected you and your sister?''Niklaus asked from behind us.

''Maybe it's because of the mate bound.''I told them.

''No Kol was daggered before and it didn't work on you. Besides I can't be daggered,so it wouldn't have worked on Caroline.''

''Could it be tha...''Kol started but his brother interrupted him.''No that's impossible. And even if it was possible how did it happened?I'm sure that Caroline and Aria were normal vampires the last time I checked.''

My eyes widened.''Did Caroline drink your blood?''I asked.

''Why do you need to know?''

''Just answer the question.''

''Yes,she did.''

My jaw hung open.''Bloody hell.''

''What is it?''Kol asked.

''It's just a theory but it's also the only explanation we have.''I turned to Kol.''Do you remember the moment I drank your blood.''

Kol's eyes darkened a little and a smirk appeared on his face.''How could I forget.''

''It was weird but back then I didn't think anything of it. This warmth has spread through my body and...and I felt invincible.''

''Do you mean to tell me that...''Klaus began.

''Caroline and I are Originals.''I finished.


	18. Leaving

Kol placed our baggage in the back of the car. We decided to leave Mystic Falls and search a witch, who could help us with our current situation. Before we left I would go home and explain everything to my mother and sister.

''You need to protect Caroline.''I looked at Klaus,who was standing at the door of the Mikaelson mansion.

''You know I will.''

''Good.''I smiled at the hybrid and got into the car,where Kol was already waiting for me. He was happy that we were leaving because he hated small towns.I was also exited,after all I have spent my whole life in Mystic Falls.

The drive to my home was silent. Kol knew that I was nervous to face my mother.I haven't seen her for some time and didn't even come home when my dad died. They wont be happy with my decision to leave town,especially my mom,who didn't even know about my relationship with Kol.I hope she will understand.

We arrived in about 15 minutes and I got out of the car.I looked at Kol,who stayed inside and raised my eyebrow.''What are you waiting for?''

''I don't think your mother will invite me in.''

''You're not leaving me alone to do it. Come on,they might kill me.''

He rolled his eyes and also got out of the car. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and started to drag me towards the door.I knocked and after a few seconds my mom opened the door. She looked relieved when she saw me but then narrowed her eyes at the Original.

''It's all right mom. He is...um..my_ friend._''I told her. Kol squeezed my waist a little to tight and gave my mother a fake smile.

''Isn't he an Original?''

''Yes he is but you need to invite him in.''

''Wha...''

''Mom please. It's important. He wont hurt you.''

''It's all right mom.''Came Caroline's voice from behind.

My mother looked at Kol.''Come in.''

We all walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. My mother brought us something to drink. Sadly it was only water, not alcohol. I really needed a drink.

''So...''Caroline began but I didn't let her finish.

''I'm leaving town.''I blurted out.

''What do you mean?''The sheriff asked.

''There are things you don't know mom.''

''Aria don't.''My sister pleaded.

''She needs to know Caroline.''I turned to my mom.''Caroline and I are Original mates.''

Elizabeth looked utterly confused.''What?''

''It's like...I don't know...soul mates maybe.''

She looked at Kol.''Then you're together?''

''Yes.''

''And Caroline..?''

''Klaus.''Caroline said. You could see that my mother was completely shocked but it could have been worse. We talked a little bit more and I knew it was time to leave.I embraced her and said my goodbyes.

''Caroline there are a few things we need to discuss in private.''I told my older sister.

We went outside on the porch,while Kol got into the car. Caroline smiled sadly at me and I smiled back.

''Have you noticed anything strange?''I asked.

''What do you mean?''

''I know that you drunk Klaus's blood. Has anything strange happened since then?''

Realisation hit Caroline as she looked at me.''Esther,she wants to kill us. Why?''

''We're not really sure but we think that you and I might be Originals.''

My sisters eyes widened.''That's why you're leaving.''

''Yes,it's to dangerous here. Besides we want to find a witch,who could answer us some of our questions.''

''Call me if you know something.''

''I will but you can't tell anyone about us. Don't trust your friends.''

''They wouldn't hurt me.''

''Just look out for yourself.''I smiled sadly.

''You too.''We hugged each other and I got into the car.

Kol started the engine and speed down the street. We drove about an hour and were already out of town,when Kol stopped at a small bar.  
>It was already dark outside and some creepy guys stood in front of the entrance.<p>

''Hungry?''He smirked.

''Very.''

When we entered the place everyone turned to us. There were 9 people in the bar and all of them were looking older than us. We didn't fit there for even the slightest bit. We walked to the bar and Kol asked for some drinks.

The bartender looked at Kol and smirked.''This isn't a kindergarten.''

''Really?''Was Kol's sarcastic response.

''You should go.''The man looked at me.''Why don't you leave your posh british boy and stay with us.''

I could feel Kol's anger radiating off of him.I looked at Kol's next victim.''Oh you shouldn't have said that.''I shook my head a little.

''I'm not afraid of your little...''He couldn't even finish his sentence because Kol had already grabbed him by his collar and sunk his teeth into his neck. Everyone in the room froze till a girl started to panic.

''What the hell?''She shouted and ran to the door. Beforw she even reached it,I stood there and blocked her way.I locked the door and whirled around. The girl looked terrified and I let my fangs grow. She staggered backwards but before she could do anything else I started to drain her of her blood.

After some minutes I let her dead body fall to the ground. There was some blood dripping down my chin as I moved to my next victim. Soon the bar was drenched in blood.

''What a mess.''Kol stated and took a bottle of bourbon.

''What do we do now?''

''We burn everything down.''The Original started to pour the bourbon on the dead bodies and I helped him. When we got to the entrance he took a lighter and soon the whole place was engulfed in fire.

''Where do we go now?''I asked,once we got in the car.

Kol smirked.'''New Orleans.''


	19. New Orleans

''The city of vampires!''Kol exclaimed as we got out of the car. It was 10 in the morning and the streets were filled with a lot of people. There was the sound of jazz music and the smell of fresh blood in the air.A small smile was gracing my lips as I watched the French quarter.

'' Come. We need to find the coven.''Kol said

''Wouldn't it be better to split up?''

''No.''

''Oh come on.I'll be allright.''Kol raised his eyebrows and shook his head.''No.''

''You can't stop me.''

''I can break your neck.''

''You wouldn't!''I exclaimed. People were looking at us but we ignored them. Kol gave me challenging look and I huffed.

''If our theory is right I can't be killed. They can't hurt me.''

The Mikaelson narrowed his eyes.''Fine,but you wont leave the quarter and if anything happens you'll call me.''

''Yes father.''

* * *

><p>I walked down the street and noticed some vampires watching me.I ignored them and continued my search.<em>'If I would be a witch,where would I hide?'<em>I thought and didn't expect an answer._'Look in the bars. Ask for Sophie and Jane-Anne Deveraux_''Kol answered in my head._'Alright'_

I have been in about five bars already but still didn't find anything.I was slightly irritated when I arrived at my next destination. For the whole day vampires have following me but none of them came near me.

When I walked into the bar named Rousseau's,the bartender turned to me. It was a young woman. She had dark hair and eyes and was looking suspiciously at me. There were some people there and all of them were vampires._'I think I found something.'_A smirk appeared on my face._'Where are you?'_My mate asked._'Rousseau's__'_

''Are you Jane-Anne Deveraux?''I asked her.

''No.''Her heartbeat speeded up.

''You're lying.''I stated.

She looked nervously around the room.''Whatever it is,I can't help you.''

''Why is that?''

''We are not allowed to use magic in the quarter.''

''I think you can make an exception.''

''Really?''An all to familiar voice said from behind me. Oh this is gonna be so much fun.

I stood up and smirked.''Marcellus what a displeasure.''

The vampire narrowed his eyes.''You know my name.''

''I know a lot about you.''

''Who are you?''

''It doesn't matter but could you please tell your little witch to help me.''I cocked my eyebrow.

I felt someone grab me from behind.''Answer my question.''Marcel demanded.''Who are you?''

''You really shouldn't touch me.''I said.

''I do not fear you.''

I smiled overly sweetly.''But you will.''

Just as a vampire drove a stake through my stomach Kol entered the bar.'' It's been a long time, Marcellus''

Kol narrowed his eyes at the younger vampire,who staked me and Marcel turned around.''Kol Mikaelson, what a surprise.''You could see the fear in his eyes.

Suddenly the Originals vanished and appeared behind the vampire who was holding me.''You shouldn't have touched her.''He said and ripped his heart out. Another vampire made a move to attack but Marcel stopped him.

''Now,now little witch. We need your assistance.''We looked at Jane.

The witch looked at Marcel,who nodded.''Do whatever they want.''He said.

''Come with me.''Jane-Anne said.

We went to the back of the was an extra room with a lot of witch stuff. Marcel wanted to come with us but Kol closed the door before he could enter.

''You're an Original.''The woman stated.

''Yes I am.''

''How can I help you?''She asked tensely.

''What can you tell us about Original mates?''

''I don't know much but I can look in one of my grimoires.I don't think there will be something about Original mates but maybe about soulmates.''

''Do it.''

Jane left the room for a few minutes and came back with a big book. She started to flick through the pages and stopped at the middle of the book. She looked at us and then started to read.

_''Soul mates are two supernatural creatures,who have an immediate connection from the moment they meet-a connection so strong that they are drawn to each other in a way they have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time,they experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that they begin to doubt that they have ever truly loved anyone prior. Soulmates understand and connect with each other in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when they are together.'' _

''Is that everything?''I asked.

''No wait there is something else. It looks old.I can't read it.''Jane showed us the book.

_'Original mate  
>Nature couldn't allow such imbalance as immortal creatures. No one could be completely immortal. As a way to find the Originals humanity and weakness the Original mates were are the perfect match for each other and nothing can rip them apart. The kind of love they share is the most dangerous one,they would do anything for each other. They are the light in their darkness.<br>Soulmates compared to them are nothing. Their connection is a lot of stronger.'_

Kol looked at the witch and narrowed his eyes.''That wasn't helpful at all.''He took a threatening step towards her

''I...I..''She stammered.

''Kol.''I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at the witch.''What can you tell me about me.''

She looked me up and down and finally understood who I was.''You're his mate.''

''Yes.''I stretched my hand out to took it and closed her body went rigid and then she opened her eyes.

''You're an Original mate and a new born vampire. You're a lot of stronger then you should be but not as strong as he is.''She pointed at Kol.''I would say like a 600-700 years old vampire,not older though. You can compel humans and vampires and just like he is,you're immortal.''

I looked at Kol and looked relieved,probably happy that no one could kill me so easily. We left the bar and I decided to write a message to Caroline.

''We were right-A''


	20. Heart of Darkness

Kol and I spend the next two weeks in New Orleans.I think that Marcel hated me almost as much as he hated Kol.I had a lot of fun there, but sadly Klaus had to call us. He informed us of the recent events in Mystic Falls and made us go to Denver to stalk Jeremy Gilbert.I had to go to the same school as the Gilbert and act surprised to see him there.I told him a lie about me leaving Mystic Falls and that I live with some family friends. Elena hasn't even told him that I was a vampire,so it was easy.

I would have felt sorry for him,if his sister wouldn't try to kill me and my family. Later I introduced Kol to him and we all became good 'friends'. The boys often went to the batting cages and I think that Kol has fallen in love with his new bat.

We were currently at our apartment and Kol was kissing me.I moaned as he bit my neck and felt my face change. Without thinking twice I bit down and drunk Kol's blood. It was so sweet,I loved it. Kol groaned in pleasure and just as he started to take my shirt off his phone started to ring.

We tried to ignore it but I finally sighed in irritation.''Go get it.''

Kol growled slightly and narrowed his eyes when he saw who was calling him.I got off his lap and laid down on the bed.

''Hey buddy.''Kol answered in a fake cheerful voice.

''I hope I'm not interrupting anything.''Jeremy said.

''No,not at all.''

''Good. Do you want to go to the batting cages?''

''Yeah why not.''

'' Alright. See you there.''

Kol put his phone down and I started to get ready.

''You're coming with us?''The Mikaelson asked.

'' Yeah. Someone has to make sure that you wont kill him.''I stated and he rolled his eyes.

We got into the car and arrived about 20 minutes later at the batting cages. Jeremy was already waiting for us.I smiled and waved at him.

''Hey Aria. What are you doing here?''He asked.

''I was bored and decided to tag along.''

''Oh alright.''

We got into the cages and I watched in amusement as they Kol hit every ball,with his vampire reflexes,but Jeremy couldn't hit even one.I laughed a little and that caught their attention.

''What are you laughing at?''Jeremy asked.

''Nothing.''

''I'm sure you couldn't do any better.''

''Is that a challenge?''I grinned and took a bat. Then I looked at Kol.''Come show me how to do it.''

The Original smirked and came behind me. He pressed my back against his chest and and slid his hands down my arms,till their were holding the bat with mine. Then he swung our arms and we hit the ball perfectly.

''That's not fair.''Jeremy stated.

''You never said that Kol couldn't help me.'' I smirked and the Gilbert rolled his eyes. The boys continued to play and I watched them.

Suddenly I saw a familiar car driving by and instantly stood up. Jeremy and Kol looked at me and Kol raised his eyebrow.''I'll go get some drinks.''  
>I told them and looked at Kol.<em>'Damon Salvatore is here.I saw his car.'<em>A grin appeared on Kol's lips._' Come on. We will surprise them_.'I started to leave,but Kol stopped me.

''Wait I will help you.''

We rounded the corner and stayed there.''This is gonna be so much fun.''I whispered and Kol nodded. We watched Damon and Elena arriving and starting a conversation with Jeremy.

''Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose.''Damon said.

''So, you travelled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?''Jeremy asked.

''Dead vampire is redundant, but yes.''

''Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose.''

''What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?''

''Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection.''The doppelgänger interrupted them.

''Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done.''Just as Jeremy finished I and Kol walked out. The Mikaelson was grinning like a mad man as we approached the small group.

''Jer..''Elena started.

''Hey guys.''Jeremy greeted.

''Damon, it's Kol!''She warned completely ignoring me. Kol hit Damon with a wooden baseball bat,so hard that the bat broke in half and Damon fell to the ground.I laughed a little and the Salvatore glared at us.

''What are you doing?!''Jeremy exclaimed.

''Jeremy, get back! He's an Original.''Elena explained.

''What?''

Kol looked at Jeremy and smirked.''No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds.''

''Sorry Jeremy.''I smiled overly sweetly.

The Original grabbed an aluminium bat from the bat rack.''You know, I'll never get use to aluminium. But hey, at least it won't break.''

He was about to hit Damon with the bat, when Damon picked up half of the broken wooden bat and stabbed him through the chest with it. Kol's body fell to the ground and Elena smirked at me.

''Did you kill him?''Jeremy asked.

''No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on.''Damon said and wanted to leave,but I didn't let them.

I narrowed my eyes.''You shouldn't have done that.''Before they could comprehend what was happening,I stood before Jeremy and snapped his neck. Elena cried out in shock and I smirked at her.

Then I looked at Damon.''You should leave before someone dies permanently.''

He picked up Jeremy's body and fled the batting cages. Meanwhile I took Kol's body and put it into the car. His phone started to ring and I picked it up.

''Kol,Damon and Elena are trying to find out who sired their bloodline. You need to go to Mary Porter,she still lives in her old house.''Klaus explained.

''Where is that house.''I asked.

''Aria,where is my brother?''

''His neck is broken.''

Klaus chuckled a little and told me the address. About 30 minutes later Kol woke up.

''Good morning sunshine.''I smiled at him.

''Where are we?''He glared at me.

''We need to kill Mary Porter.''

''Why?''

''So that Damon can't find out who sired them.''

The rest of the way we drove in silence. Mary lived in a old house,which looked like one from a horror movie.''I remember her. She was a groupie.''

''Yeah.A lot of people know her as Scary Mary.''

''Let's go kill her.''

When we reached the house,Kol didn't even bother to knock. He just entered the house as if he owned the place. Soon I saw a blur running past us and stop in front of Kol.

''Kol?''She asked and then looked me up and down. Her eyes narrowed a little as she noticed that Kol's arm was wrapped around my waist. It looked like she wanted to do something,but the Original stopped her. They run upstairs together and Kol slammed her against the wall,his hand wrapped around her neck.

I stood in the doorway and watched with satisfaction as he staked her to the wall.''Now that was amusing,but this house is kind of creepy.''

''I think she spend to much time with my family.''He came to me and started to kiss my jaw.

''What are we gonna do now?''I asked a little breathless.

''Now we gonna wait for your little 'friends'.''Kol stated and pulled me onto his lap. We didn't have to wait long till we heard them enter the house.

''Oof, like Vampire Hoarders.''Damon said.

''Who is this Mary person?''The doppelgänger wanted to know.

''Scary Mary. She's really old, super creepy.''

''And how do you know her?''

'' I dated her.''

'' Of course.''

''What? I said creepy, not ugly.''

So how it looks like Kol thought that we waited enough and threw a book on the ground. The loud noise could be heard throughout the whole house. Obviously Damon and Elena decided to follow it. When they reached the room Elena moved a torch light around and the beam landed on poor Mary.

'' Mary...''Damon started when suddenly Kol turned the light eyes instantly snapped to us and they glared.

''Quite contrary.''Kol said,as he stood up with the aluminium bat in his hand.''Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie.''

''And were you her favourite?''Elena asked and I snorted.''As if he would answer you.''

''You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will.''He paused.'' So, where did we leave off?''

Kol started to hit Damon with the baseball bat and the younger vampire fell to the ground,the Original continued to hit him.

''Elena, get out of here!''The Salvatore shouted. Elena started to run,but I blocked her way.

''According to Nik, you're off limits. Please don't test me.''I warned and threw her to the ground. Damon stood up and rushed towards me. He wrapped his hand around my throat and I pretended that he chocked me.''Don't touch her.''He warned me.

I looked into his eyes and I twisted his arm and threw him on the ground.''I'm an Original. Show me some respect.''

Kol looked down at Damon and also smirked.''Oh dear, We've hit a nerve. Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, you threatened Aria and then you humiliated me.''The Mikaelson started to hit Damon with the bat repeatedly.

''There, now we're even.''He grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the house. We got into the car and drove somewhere far away.


End file.
